vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuichi Sumeragi
|-|Base= |-|Turbulence= Summary Ryūichi Sumeragi (皇樹 龍一 Sumeragi Ryūichi) is the second protagonist of Fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. Ryūichi is an old friend of Reiji. Like the latter, Ryūichi is also an orphan who lost his parents in the war; however, he was adopted by another war survivor and traveled with him around the world before returning to Tsukuyomi-jima at the beginning of the story. Ryūichi reunited with Reiji, who was also a transfer student, and upon returning, the two of them coincidentally transferred into the same class at the same time. He is later revealed to be another participant of Ragnarök who already had his power awakened. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 5-B with Thor's Hammer, at least 5-B with Thor's Hammer Full Access | Low 2-C Name: Sumeragi Ryuichi, Thor Origin: Fortissimo Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Magi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 3 and 8; can only die when his magical weapon is destroyed), Regeneration (Low-High; Non combat applicable, it's take a whole day for a magi to recovers from the fatal injuries), Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation (Energy Absorption, Energy Blast), Electricity Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (via Nothung), Transformation (via Turbulence; can convert his entire body into lightning and move at the speed of light) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (can shatter the ground with his fist, should be comparable to Kengo) Planet level with Thor's Hammer (Rivals Sakura's Leavateinn in power, which can destroy a planet), At least''' Planet level''' with Thor's Hammer Full Access (Thor's Hammer Full Access is nine times stronger than a normal Thor's Hammer) | Universe level+ (Became the victor of his world's Ragnarok and gained enough power to perform Fortissimo the ultimate magic with Loki to merge his timeline with Loki's timeline); see the note below Speed: FTL reaction and combat speed (Much faster than Nagisa, who can easily react and block Momiji's lightspeed lasers. Can react to Ayane's strings) Speed of Light movement speed via Turbulence (by conversing his entire body into lightning, Ryuichi can travel at the speed of light), Speed of Light attack speed with Thor's Hammer, FTL attack speed with Thor's Hammer Full Access (Thor's Hammer Full Access is nine times faster than a normal Thor's Hammer) | Unknown, likely the same Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Magi have been stated to surpass the ordinary human being in physical strength) | Unknown, likely the same Striking Strength: Wall Class (His punches can shatter the ground) | Unknown, likely the same Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Sayuki, who can tank attacks from Kengo) | Unknown, likely the same Intelligence: Gifted (Has battle for many years in war zones around the world. Mastered various types of martial arts and learned the Ultimate Art from his father) Stamina: Very High, Much higher in Turbulence Mode Range: A dozen of meters Weaknesses: If Ryuichi's magical weapon got destroyed, he would be erased from existence. Since the magi's power depends on their willpower and vitality, having one of them drained would cause them unable to fight Standard Equipment: *'Járngreipr' (雷光を打ち砕くもの yarungureipuru): A steel gauntlet warping around Ryūichi's right arm. Ryūichi can combine this gauntlet with his martial art skills to dispatch the enemy, but such is not its usage. The true purpose of the gauntlet is to access the nine worlds by linking them side by side with his magical rune 'Nothung'. When Ryūichi reaches his Second Access form, he wears another Járngreipr on his left arm, replacing his Mjöllnir. This Járngreipr is able to accumulate magical power, similar to his Mjöllnir, using its green orb embedded on it. *'Mjöllnir' (ミョルニル myoruniru): A black glove worn on Ryūichi's left hand that accumulates magical power. It is able to absorb mana from other mahoutsukai for his own uses. *'Megingjörð' (メギンギョルズ megingyoruzu): A red bandana that converts the magical power gathered by Mjöllnir into lightning. The lightning can then be used as energy for his attacks. Key: Base | Post-Ragnarok Notable Attack/Techniques: ' File:513.jpg|ThorHammer File:Fortissimo-thor-hammer-full-access.png|Thorhammer Full Access ' Ultimate Art: After many years learning martial art under his foster-father's teaching. Ryuichi has mastered 8 different martial art styles: CQC; Taiji Quan; Baiji Quan; Boxing, Karate; Muay Thai; Command Sanbo; Aikido and combined them into 1 unique martial art style called: Ultimate Art. With his instincts honed by these styles, Ryuichi’s body can immediately react to most scenarios and choose the best response to counter against them. However, since Ryuichi’s style of fighting is strictly fixed on this type of martial art, if his opponent is someone who has talent on analyzing the combat style, they can easily predict Ryuichi’s movement after fighting him long enough (The best example of this is Reiji, Ryuich’s childhood friend) Turbulence: Ryuichi’s primary rune. Upon its activation, Ryuichi’s hair turns blond and his eyes turn green. In this state, Ryuichi’s entire body is converted into lightning and capable of moving at the speed of light. Thor’s Hammer: Ryuichi’s mythic class magic. In his Turbulence mode, Ryuichi focuses a large portion of his magical energies into his gauntlet, forms a spear of lightning and launches it at his opponent. The spear travels at the speed of light with the destructive power rivals even Sakura’s Laevateinn, which is capable of destroying the world in a single attack. Nothung: By reaching out to 9 different parallel worlds where the exact same event as his world is happening but each heading to different possibility, Ryuichi could choose one of those possibilities and apply it to his world, bringing out his desirable result. However, in order to control the future of a target, Ryuichi needs to touch them so this ability is terribly short-ranged. Another limitation of this ability is that the future Ryuichi wants to create cant be the one that is beyond his ability to change, it has to be a possibility where Nothung has touched his opponent. Thor’s Hammer Full Access: A combination of Thor’s Hammer and Nothung. After Ryuichi uses Nothung on Thor’s Hammer, the number of spears of lightning goes from one into nine, nine spears of lightning that represent 9 parallel worlds that Ryuichi can reach out. The offensive rune is Ryuichi’s last resort, it’s 9 times stronger, 9 times faster than the original Thor’s Hammer, however, this is not what makes Thor’s Hammer Full Access stand out from the other Mythic Class magics. After the attack is thrown and manages to connect the opponent, Ryuichi activates Nothung (which is launched along with the lightning spears, removing its short-range weakness) on the opponent and forces the possibility where his opponent’s the most vulnerable to his attack onto them. He could choose a possibility where his opponent has failed to develop a barrier or a possibility where they failed to dodge his attack or even a possibility where Ryuichi has enough conditions to kill them. It doesn't matter if his opponent has already built up a barrier, Nothung will still force the reality where they didn't onto them, asthat’s how Ryuichi manage to overcome Odin’s barrier, by choosing a reality where he’s has failed to build it up. In his fight with Reiji, since Ryuichi can't kill him because magi only die when their magical weapon is destroyed, Ryuichi searched for a reality where Reiji’s magical weapon is right next to him, making Reiji’s vulnerable to Thor’s Hammer Full Access’s destruction. This attack could be countered by hiding another trump card which could overcome TH:FA and set up another defense as a decoy. This is how Jin was able to defeat Ryuichi, by set up Muspelheim as his defense and let Ryuichi choose a future where Jin failed to develop Muspelheim, Jin proceed to uses Endless Banish to erases Thor's Hammer Full Access from existence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: About the "Post-Ragnarok" key. Although it wasn't shown in-game, but other than the 2 worlds where Momiji and Sayuki have become the victor of Ragnarok, Loki had traveled across through many other worlds where other Ragnarok participants have become the victor of their own world and merges their world into his world. Like how he said to Jin Arizuka, he intends to save all of them. And since Fortissimo requires Loki and another Ragnarok victor to cast it it's safe to assume all of them has gained enough power to merge their timeline with Loki's timeline. Category:Characters Category:Fortissimo Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2